


A Spoonful

by MyDoki



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kidlock, Smauglock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDoki/pseuds/MyDoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Molly Hooper and her father are awoken by a dying dragon that crash landed into the clearing of their cabin. Will they be able to survive their knew patient? </p><p>Smaug/Molly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dragons were an inpenatrable force. For the most part. 

He’d been there four weeks, as stubborn and hard headed as ever. He did not make the experience easy for anyone.

A Molly Hooper/ Smaug fic

 

The monstrous beast fell from the skies, batting its wings as it descended into their clearing.

Writhing in agony, the red scaled creature’s blood pooled around him, much darker than any humans’. Black and thick like chocolate syrup.

Molly and her Papa wearily went into the living room of their cabin, suddenly awoken from the tremor in the ground. They weren’t expecting to see a dragon in their clearing. 

Molly shrank, hiding behind the bottom of the window just enough to peek over the cill. “W-what do we do P-Papa?” she whispered, she fumbled with her words worse than usual. Her father crouched down beside her, resting a hand on top her shoulder. 

"I’m not sure, Molly." 

The tip of the monster’s tail flicked and twitched, but the rest of him remained eerily still. She stared into it’s moon glowed face, serene and monstrous in all it’s might. His snout must have been as big as a wheelbarrow. 

Molly’s breath hitched in her throat, her Papa’s hand tightened. The leathery thick eyelid facing the house creakingly parted, a hazy molten orb tried to focus. It wouldn’t be good if he fixated and attacked. He was down now, but her father knew for certain they wouldn’t be able to outrun him. Even now. But those quick eyes were sluggish and hazy, unable to keep a steady gaze. No later than a hairsbreadth did his grand eye lull shut. 

"He’s a-awfully big." He stretched nearly half the clearing’s length from tail to snout, splayed out in front of their home not ten yards away. 

Their cabin, connected to a small, one story barn house, tucked inconspicuously in the trees. They lived in a small clearing, the forest surrounded them on all sides, a lake behind them just a ways. This was a peaceful forest, nothing of immediate threat lived close by. 

Though this was a mighty disruption that fell into yard of the Hooper’s, there were no neighbors to be bothered. They would have to deal with this themselves

Papa pulled his daughter closer, “Aye, he might be big for a human, but I’d say he’s an adolescent in dragon years.” 

Molly stared at her father, brown eyes wide. “He’s got quite a bit of growing to do then.” she said. 

"That he does." he replied. 

They watched on, unsure of their next move. The twitches in his scaled tail eventually stopped altogether. Molly tightened her grip on the windowsill ledge. “H-he’s g-gong to die if we d-don’t do something.” she stuttered. 

Molly watched her father, waiting for his move to proceed. He could see, his tiny, frail daughter already had her mind out the door. “Molly…” he began.

"B-but.." she tried.

Her father waited, patiently as ever. 

"B-ut what if his p-parents never see him again?"   
His daughter was a bleeding heart.   
____

Outside the cabin the dragon’s breaths grew softer and softer. The embers in his belly dying with the steady trickle of blood leaking out, staining the snowy ground beneath him. 

Rem Hooper cautiously made his way to the beast on tender foot, Molly close behind him. He turned and held up a hand. ‘Stay.’ he mouthed. 

Molly shook her her head, tangled brown hair whipping around in the temperamental wind. Such a tiny thing she was, knees shaking in her winter coat and boots, nothing but a night gown underneath. Rem worried for his daughter. He knew from the beginning she wouldn’t leave him. 

They grew nearer, barely ten feet between them. But before they could get any closer the dragon’s nose twitched. They both stood deathly still. 

"I smell you, humans." the dragon growled. It was a weak gurgle of gravel, as painful as it was scary. His belly began to glow with heat, but that only pushed the blood out faster. "What. Do. You. Want!" razor sharp teeth snapped. 

The dragon was surprised to hear not the male, but the female speak. A squeak in the night, a bleating lamb. “W-what do you n-need?”

The amber glow in his belly receded. He dragged his head to lie flat on the ground, his two molten globes of death fixed on the girl. Young and tiny, barely twice the size of a tooth. The male human stood in front of her, trying to protect her from his gaze. He narrowed his eyes and grinned. “What could you possibly give me?”

Terrible hacks ripped through his body, blood splurged from between his teeth. He clenched his eyes shut. 

"We c-c-can help fix your stomach." stuttered. 

The dragon tried to pry himself up on his front legs, pushing against the ground, straining muscles. “We? We?! What can your ‘We' do to help this Dragon?! Pathetic. Filthy. Flesh Sacks!!” he growled. The humans cowered back while he reared and spat. Mighty wings flapped, his tail whipped back and forth, nocking a tree over as if it were a sapling. But the mighty dragon could not take flight, and that burst of energy was spent too quickly. 

He fell back down to Earth with a pathetic ‘thump’. 

Rem’s heart pounded against his chest. Not many had seen a dragon this close and lived to tell the tale. He could feel Molly’s death grip twist in the back of his vest, he could feel the slight tremble from her limbs. 

The man tried to clear the fear from his throat. “I’m a Doctor, we can help.”

The dragon looked with angry, warry eyes. “She said ‘we’. What is she then, Doctor?” he hissed.

Rem pulled Molly from behind him and brought her to stand at his side as his equal. “This is my assistant, Mary Margaret.”

Mary Margaret’s brows scrunched, “But Papa-” she began to admonish. He silenced her with a gentle squeeze. 

The dragon watched. Miserable and most certainly not amused. 

The dragon began to roll over on his side, baring the gaping rip in his most vulnerable. Rem’s jaw slipped loose.

"Fix it." he spat, claws digging into the soil and snow. "Fix it now!" his bellowed in a pained growl. 

Molly took a tentative step forward, “We h-have never treated a dragon b-before. Your anatomy is quite d-diferent.” She stuttered. Molly’s knees wobbled beneath her gown. Where the strength came from to approach the creature, she did not know. But she did know he was dying. He needed their help. He was so very…interesting, and they had never turned someone down before. 

Rem shook his head, willing his daze and disbelief away. He took several steps to catch up to his daughter, placing himself as a barrier in front of her once again, pushing her back.   
"Papa…" she started, but Rem hushed her with a ‘look’. 

Glazed, reptilian eyes took it all in. 

"I will not lie, my expertise lies with humans, Great Dragon." The Doctor cautioned, trying to steady his own nerves. 

Whisps of smoke rose from between the dragon’s scales. Twisting high into the sky, it blanketed him in white heat. “Lucky for you…” the dragon rumbled. 

Molly looked from behind her father. Rem stood stark still, once again shocked into stone. Nothing like this had ever been witnessed. Nothing like this had ever been documented, whispered or alluded to. This must be one of the greatest discoveries they had ever made on their scientific journey! Years of exploration, and yet this was delivered into their waiting hands. It was a miracle. A miracle that his heart didn’t trust to be completely string free.

Before them, in the clearing smoke and melted snow, lied something that was closer to man than dragon. 

Thick, red wings spread underneath him, one scrunched protectively close. The scaled, spiked tail protruding from his backside made him uneven, propping him on his side. 

The lights of the night sky illuminated his smooth skin. Trails of scales splattered up the sides of his stomach and neck, gathering around his temples and finger. Long, red pointed ears poked out of his thick, dark hair. His facial features were unearthly, cheekbones too high and sharp to not take a second look. 

Cheeks blazing red, and lower lip firmly bit, Molly swore beneath the moon she would never see a man more beautiful than this dragon. He made her weak heart putter. 

"Come, Margaret." her father ordered. 

With a gulp and shaky feet, they gathered the unoncious beast in human skin, and brought them to their operating table.


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks later. 

 

"Mary Margaret!!!" Bellowed an angry voice, deep within the little house. 

The young girl on the couch roused from her sleep, hair sticking this way and that. She rubbed the sands of sleep from her eyes and yawned. The sun was much too bright for her liking, and her makeshift bed much too warm to ignore. Mmmm maybe just a few more minutes would do…she sank back beneath her covers, turning into the back of the leather skin couch. 

"MARY MARGARET!!!!" She shot up from her covers, standing on top the couch and leaning over the back. 

"What!" she yelled. 

"COME!"

"No!"

"NOW!"

She sighed and shook her head. Impossible! He was absolutely Impossible!

 

She shivered from the nippy morning air and jerked her blanket over her shoulders. She shuffled her feet along the smooth wooden floor, grumbling under her breath. The weeks he’d been there helped ease her and her father’s apprehensions. He had to be kept heavily medicated and couldn’t move around much in fear of ripping his stitches. Again. For the most part, the unlikely house guest of the Hooper’s slept. But when he was awake…he became an unbearable git. 

Instead of going directly to the incorrigible voice down the hall, she went first to her fathers door. 

'Knock, knock, knock'

"Papa?" she called through the crack. "Papa he’s awake." There was no reply. She poked her head to have a quick look around. Gone. She should have checked the barn, she’d found him sleeping in the hay a few times the last weeks. It was much more comfortable than the floor. 

He must have woken earlier to fetch the fish from the lake. Their patient nearly ate through their winter reserve. Next he’d be after the chickens and goats!

She wasn’t very good at hunting, so her father spent a great deal more time out in the woods than he normally would. That left her in a very difficult position. 

Molly looked down the darkened hallway, her bedroom at the end. She wasn’t allowed to meet with their patient on her own. Papa insisted on being there whenever it was time to change his bandages. But since the medication dosage was going down and he was becoming more coherent, his demands had skyrocketed. Were all dragons this spoiled?

He yelled for her again. He never yelled for her father. He’d always scrunch his nose when the Doctor changed his bandages. Their patient really had no manners. 

His yells were increasingly ferocious, sounding like dragon roars. The last one sent the birds just outside the living room window a flutter in the sky. Hundreds of them. She was sure he had cleared every animal out of the surrounding forest by now. Her poor Papa was probably having an even harder time than usual. 

Molly sighed. He wasn’t going to stop, she knew. She’d either have to wait it out, or…She couldn’t just leave him in there, could she? Screaming his head off and throwing a tantrum to get their attention? He was probably tearing his stomach open as she stood there. Molly lifted her chin high in the air, straitening her back in resolve and marched down the hallway to her bedroom. 

She flung open the wooden door and it clacked against the wall. “W-what!”

The man stared back, regarding her with his calculated gaze. She knew he believed he won. That self satisfied smirk creeping onto his lips, letting a sharpened fang peek out. 

He didn’t speak right away, busy picking her apart, she was sure. She busied herself with her own scan of the room. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled.

It was as if a storm had blown through. Both her and her father’s stuffed mattresses were on the floor, along with all the spare pillows, blankets and furs in the house. 

He was nearly half a foot taller than her father and wouldn’t fit in either of their beds. That’s how this little nest in the corner of her bedroom came about. He made it abundantly clear he didn’t like Papa’s smell and refused to be put in his room. He threatened to eat all the animals in the barn if they even thought of moving him there. 

She walked over to her discarded books, piled around him in disorganized stacks. Her shelves were completely bare. She crouched next him, picking up one of the books. “Have you f-finished them all?” she asked, flipping through the pages, ignoring his stare. 

She expected him to ignore her like he usually did once he had her there. It startled her when he spoke. 

"Yes."

He was still staring. Unwavering.

He made her uneasy. 

"O-oh." She stuttered, looking away. The room was much too quiet. There was something thick in the air. Perhaps it was the overhang of a rule gone broken. "I-is there s-something you need?" she stuttered. 

"Why do you do that?" he furrowed his brow. 

"W-wha-?" he cut her off.

"That. Why do you do that? Are you defective for your species? The larger male one doesn’t do that. Why do your words not make it from your mouth." he shot out, quickly and precise. 

"Um..well.." she uttered. His red ears twitched, the tip of his spiny tail flicking here and there like a cat. 

"Well," he pressed. 

"I-I can’t help it. S-s-s-ometimes the words get s-s-stuck." she managed. She was sure she was bright red. She hated talking to strangers for this very reason. When she was nervous, her stuttering increased tenfold. Others, beside her father, were unforgiving. 

"Siiiimmpleeee." he rumbled. Rolling over in his nest, his wings tucked tightly at his back. 

"R-rude." she whispered, placing the book back down on it’s stack. She stood to leave. Why did he even call her there in the first place? He could satiate his boredom another way.

The dragon rolled onto his back, his tail and wings squashed against his fluffy bed. 

"I am not!" he bit, his brow furrowing.

She paused her retreat. “Y-you certainly a-are.”

"How is it that I am considered the rude one for simply stating facts! You are a deficient child that cannot communicate without making the world groan from your tedium.”

Molly’s eyes watered, her body temperature hot with embarrassment. “I hate you.” she seethed. The brunette turned on her heels, messy hair whipping behind her. “Don’t call for me again.” 

Before she could take a single step towards the door, something thick and serpentine wrapped around her ankle. It pulled. 

Molly fell to the hardwood floor, just barley enough time to soften her fall with her hands. His scaly appendage dug into her soft skin and dragged her back to the nest. Her sweaty palm squeaked against the hardwood floor. 

"Let go!" she kicked, trying to disentangle herself from the beast. She managed to flip over onto her back. 

He loomed over the fallen girl menacingly. Her body blazed in mortification. The dragon was only clothed from the waist down, a large hole sewn into the back for his tail. Her father hadn’t yet decided to sacrifice a shirt to be butchered for his wings. 

Confused golden eyes framed with wild black hair pinned her to the ground. “But what if I were to need something?” he asked, as if she were abandoning him to the cruelties of the world. 

Molly swelled, her spit traveling uncofordably down her dry throat. “Then you’ll h-have to wait for Papa, or get it y-yourself.” She was sure it sounded a lot more assured in her head. 

The dragon growled, baring his sharp teeth. “Unacceptable!” 

"Your behavior is unacceptable " she poked him in the chest, willing him away. He didn’t move and inch.

The bedroom door was pushed back a second time. 

"Mary Margaret!" her father yelled, dropping the medical supplies. There was an undeniably upset dragon hovering over his one and only daughter. It snarled and snapped while she dug her finger into his chest. The nature of it all sent a flash of white down the man’s spine. No good options were to come of this.

The dragon’s face snapped to attention at the intruder. “Yes, very good, Man-human. Mary Margaret is being uncooperative and thick! She needs to be punished!” he announced.

Rem was at a loss of words. 

Molly turned her attention towards her father. “That’s not true Papa! He’s being terrible and I d-d-don’t wish to speak to him ever again!” she interjected. 

The dragon looked down. “You will!”

"I will not!"

The Doctor pulled on the collar of his shirt. The temperature must have hiked at least twenty degrees. Imposing, leathery wings began to unfurl in agitation, the barbs rising to a point. A bead of sweat rolled down Rem’s forehead. 

Rem noticed the white bandages on the Dragon’s lower stomach bled scarlet, dripping down onto his daughters night dress. He cleared his throat. “Great Dragon, might you release my daughter so that I may fix your bandages. You are bleeding again.” he tried, keeping his voice calm and unthreatening. He hoped. 

The dragon huffed, hot air blew across her face. He sat up, glaring down at her and crossing his arms over his chest indignantly. 

Molly sat up, leaning back on her hands. Her mouth puckered into an unhappy frown. 

She scooted back on her butt back towards her Papa, but her captor wouldn’t let her get very far. The dragon’s tail traveled further up her leg, winding tighter. Scruffy red scales dug into pail flesh. 

"Margaret…" Rem’s outstretched hand slowly fell to his side. His presence was forgotten. By his daughter as well as the Dragon.

The dragon smirked. The little girl’s face scrunched at his tail. He gave a teasing tug, she pulled back. 

He plucked her other foot from the ground, small and fragile, trapped in his scale dipped fingers. “Mary Maaaarrgrreeett.” he taunted, rubbing the thick pad of his thumb across the soft part of her foot. 

She jerked. The dragon held tight

Molly bit down on her lip to muffle a squeal. “Is there something that’s bothering you, Mary Margaret?” his voice was deeper and swathed in black velvet.

Hatred leaked from the little girls pores. She shook her head to the side, pulling harder against his hold. 

"Because if there is something you need, Tender Heart,” he leaned in closer to her captured foot. “all you need to do is ask.” 

The dragon ran his rough tongue from her heel to her toes. Molly screamed and squealed, thrashing against the ground to get away. The beast threw his head back, cruel laughter echoed throughout her room.

"I hate you! I hate you! You retched creature!!! Release me!!" 

Rem swore under his breath. Curse his cowardice and the led in his bones. He must get to Molly. She had exited the dragon by fighting with him, wakening his mind from it’s dormant lull. Molly didn’t realize the temperature rising, the dragon’s fangs growing longer and his scales reappearing, but Rem did. If he didn’t intervene quickly, they would no longer have a house. And his daughter? She was still screaming on the floor. 

The dragon was euphoric, the heat in his belly licking his throat, his wings stretching out behind him, his eyes glowing with promises of something! The little human girl’s struggles were so exquisite! He wanted to hear her scream louder. 

Rem dropped to the floor and rummaged through his medicine bag. He’d have to do this quickly, as quickly as humanly possible! 

The hazy madness surrounding the dragon blanketed Rem’s approach. He only had eyes for the little girl and her screams. 

He didn’t sense it, didn’t even feel it, when the Male-human drove his needle into his neck. 

Rem drained the entire vile. The dragon’s eyes widened one final time before his grip went slack and he fell back into his nest.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, Hope you like it
> 
> ahaha i this has been sitting on my computer for ages, i’ve just been too much of a chicken to post. Writing Sherlolly is intimidating for me!! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, or prompts on what you might want to see in the story, please tell me!! It makes it easier to write :)  
> If you have any prompting on this story or other Sherlolly AU’s, I’d be glad to write! I have a hard time writing without a prompt haha. Hope you liked it.
> 
> (sorry for any mistakes, it hasn’t been BETA’D
> 
> Here is my tumblr: http://mydoki.tumblr.com


End file.
